Desesperación
by midori mitzuki 2
Summary: Un dolor comenzó a sofocar su pecho, sentía más miedo que nunca, algo no estaba bien...de un momento a otro, lo daba todo por perdido, hasta que sintió que alguien trataba de levantarla por los hombros. One shot de la primera serie, después de que Envy hiciera lo que ya todos sabemos que hizo.


Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba algo en internet, y en estos momentos debería estar estudiando jajajaja, bueno fue algo que cruzó mi mente en unos momentos, y bueno si tenía el computador cerca, lo menos que podía hacer era escribirlo, se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Miss Pringles, así como ella me hacía reír y llorar con sus fics, espero que a ella también le guste una creación mía, también va dedicado a mi loca compañera fullmetalera Palita efe alpha ha xD (olvidé tu nombre en fanfic :B) y a todos en realidad, espero que les guste. Por cierto el contexto del one shot es de full metal alchemist, la primera serie (que por cierto sigo odiando el final) después de la última partida de Ed y Al hacia la batalla con los homúnculos.

FMA no me pertenece, de lo contrario, el final de la primera serie sería como el de la segunda, Ed con Winry, todos felices :)

Desesperación

(capítulo único)

Un tornillo iba y venía, el aroma del aceite fresco que impregnaba por toda la casa, venía directo del taller de la joven mecánica, los rayos que ofrecía el sol ya se despedían otra tarde más, dejando poco a poco la habitación a oscuras, pero ella se empeñaba en seguir trabajando, no lo dejaría, sabía que tarde o temprano esa persona la visitaría para pedirle sus servicios como mecánica de automails, y como siempre ella debía recibirlo con una rabieta seguido de unos cuantos golpes con su amada llave inglesa, aunque por dentro ellos saben que no tienen otra forma de demostrarse su afecto más con esa manera tan característica que usan, y que por cierto sorprendían a cualquiera que los viera por primera vez.

Sus manos comenzaban le comenzaban a doler, el frío y el agotamiento combatían en contra de ella, pero no se rendiría fácilmente, ya los había vencido en reiteradas ocasiones, como cuando los hermanos Elric venían por reparaciones y ella se desvelaba por hacer el mejor brazo de automails, o la pierna más resistente, o en la mayoría de las veces, ambos. Su boca estaba seca, apenas había probado el sabor del estofado de su abuela, estaba a un paso de darle la razón a Edward cuando le decía loca de los automails, pero no podía evitarlo, era el único contacto que la hacía estar cerca de él, por muy lejos que se encontrase, le daba la sensación de que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del joven rubio, como cuando tenía que hacerle mantención a sus obras metálicas.

No podía dejar el destornillador de lado, estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar en otra cosa, hace unos días Edward y Alphonse habían vuelto a Central, seguramente en su último viaje y el más peligroso de todos, vencer a los homúnculos que estaban tomando el poder absoluto de todo el país. Sabía que era arriesgado, y aún así siguió, sin importar el precio, porque estaba seguro que volvería a traer a Al a la normalidad, siempre tomando su vida a la ligera, pero para ella estaba bien, así es él, siempre preocupado de los demás, aunque a veces se vea un poco egocéntrico, quizás estaba siguiendo el ejemplo del señor Hughes, velar por el bienestar de los demás sin importar el de ellos mismos.

Eso la asustaba, Edward le había prometido que regresaría a casa, pero qué tal si sucedía algo terrible…

Un dolor comenzó a sofocar su pecho, sentía más miedo que nunca, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía, no podía moverse, sentía una presión que la invadía en todo su cuerpo, el destornillador tocó el suelo, no sabía que hacer, poco a poco su vista se nublaba, las lágrimas la traicionaban cayendo por sus mejillas, no entendía que estaba pasando, su confianza en que ellos regresarían tarde o temprano comenzaba a verse más lejana, sus piernas no le daban el soporte que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie, de un momento a otro, lo daba todo por perdido, hasta que sintió que alguien trataba de levantarla por los hombros, impidiendo que callera totalmente hacia el piso, haciendo que toda sensación de miedo se calmara por unos instantes.

-No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente ¿o sí? –

Aquella frase la sacudió por dentro durante unos eternos segundos, sabía de quien era, pero también creía que eran alucinaciones de su cabeza, no quería mirar y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-Vamos, ¿acaso ya no me golpearás con tu tonta llave?, aún es muy temprano para que madures – Ahora sí, estaba segura, una mano que la sujetaba más fuerte que la otra, esa voz, ese olor, esa sensación, estaba segura, era Edward, no sabía cómo, ni en qué momento entró al taller, pero le alegraba que estuviera con ella. Entre abriendo los ojos de asombro lo vio frente a ella, pero no como lo recordaba, estaba herido, tenía manchas de sangre en que salían de su pollerón negro, lo que alarmó a la rubia.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? Estás herido, necesitas curarte ahora mismo, estás sangrando –Dijo Winry rompiendo en llanto mientras lo observaba de arriba a bajo, sin saber como reaccionar, el joven sonrío tristemente, mientras trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabello.

-No te preocupes, he estado de peores maneras, esto no es nada, pero por favor no llores –La joven rubia trataba de calmarse, pero era en vano, Edward, quien siempre se mantenía en su cabeza estaba frente de ella, herido y tratando de ayudarla. Lo de él era más importante, su rostro pálido y su ropa ensangrentada, se veía terrible, como si en cualquier momento caería inconsciente, pero Ed seguía pendiente en ella, quien sólo sufría de un simple agotamiento.

-Eres un idiota, me pidas que no llore ni me de por vencida, en cambio tu vienes y me espantas de esta manera, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? –Winry no podía dejar de llorar, pero por alguna razón su miedo ya no era tan grande, aunque veía que tenía una gran herida proveniente de su pecho, había algo en él que la tranquilizaba, y era la forma en como la veía.

-Lo lamento, supongo que tienes razón, pero no gastes tiempo en revisar mi estado, sólo vine… a ver como estabas –Eso sorprendió totalmente a la joven, ya que Ed nunca la había visitado para saber como se encontraba, más lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Edward, ¿acaso estás cumpliendo tu promesa? –Ahora era Edward el sorprendido, no podía seguir ocultándolo más, le quedaba poco tiempo, y ella ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad, era un pésimo mentiroso.

-Discúlpame, no era esto lo que tenía en mente, no quería hacerte sufrir, pero veo que lo he estropeado una vez más –Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Edward abrazó a Winry fuertemente como nunca antes se lo había demostrado, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, su calor, qué arrepentido estaba, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Por su parte, Winry lo abrazaba desconsoladamente, veía la realidad, pero no quería reconocerla, todo pasaba en un instante, al principio estaba confeccionando un nuevo brazo de mejor calidad, para que cuando volviera, tal vez lo necesitaría, aunque su presencia ahí le decía lo contrario, ya no necesitaría más de sus servicios como mecánica.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –Nunca se resistió ante esos azules ojos, pero no podía aceptarlo, él sólo debería pagar por su error, y de ninguna manera arrastraría a su amiga a aquél destino.

-Lo siento, tampoco sé a dónde iré, por eso te pido que te quedes y esperes a Al, él necesitará de tu ayuda, tal como tú me ayudaste a mí –Winry por una parte lo entendía, pero no quería quedarse sin él, su meta de ser la mejor mecánica de automails fue porque quería ayudar a los demás, que tuvieran sueños y pudieran rehacer su vida para realizarlos, y él fue la primera persona a quién ayudó constantemente, la vida era realmente injusta con ella. Al pensar esto, se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran egoístas, así que cambió la pregunta, y mirándolo tristemente, tratando de sonreír, le dijo casi apenas con un poco de voz.

-¿Podrías darme un beso? –Ed no tuvo tiempo para mostrarse asombrado, esa sería la única oportunidad para cumplir los deseos de la chica. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los dulces labios de la rubia, y tomando delicadamente su mentón, la atrajo hacia él, en un tímido beso, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, como asegurándose de que no se fuera de su lado. Cuando se separaron, ninguno habló, temían a que una sola palabra los separara y de que volvieran a la realidad, juntaron sus manos con fuerza, sus ojos dorados transmitían cierta tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero debía terminar, el tiempo se agotó, y todo tenía que volver a hacer como antes. Esa mano de metal que la sujetaba se separaba de ella, él comenzaba a dar marcha atrás, sus ojos ya no estaban sobre los suyos, y él volvía de donde había llegado.

Winry, volviendo a caer en la desesperación trató de correr para impedir que se marchara, pero sus pasos eran inútiles, no lo alcanzaría, estaba muy lejos, de pronto la habitación se volvió ancha y él se escondía en el final del pasillo. Cuando pudo correr con mayor velocidad ya no lo veía, no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que oye el chirrido que hace la puerta cuando se abre, y lo ve a un paso de irse para siempre, entonces corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba a un centímetro de tomar su mano derecha, de volver a abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca de ella, pero cuando creyó que por fin había tomado su mano, su destornillador tocó el suelo, la luz que la cubría era la blanca y oscura noche, y su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, tal como le amenazaban sus piernas anteriormente.

¿Un sueño? No, fue real, esa presencia, sus manos, sus labios, y la sangre, todo era verdad, aunque su cabeza le jugara una mala pasada haciéndole creer que todo fue una alucinación, decidió levantarse y buscar algún indicio de lo que había experimentado instantes antes era verdad, fue entonces cuando vio la muñeca que él le había regalado tiempo atrás sobre la mesa donde trabajaba con su automail. Sus lágrimas regresaron y abrazo la pequeña muñeca de trapo como lo había hecho hace un rato con Edward, en el mismo rincón de la casa. No debía darse por vencida, ella debía seguir viviendo para ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a Al, él necesitaría de su ayuda más que nunca.

-Bien, ya cumplí tu favor, ahora cumple tu parte y entra –La voz parecía un tanto enojada porque el tiempo había sido demasiado para una despedida, Edward miró hacia atrás, donde antes se observaba un taller, ahora no había nada, bajó su mirada enojado consigo mismo, por hacer sufrir a Winry de esa forma, por no regresar a la normalidad junto con su hermano, y por no haberse despedido de otra manera menos dolorosa para ambos. Después de pensar en todo esto, una puerta gigante se abrió y unas sombras se apoderaron de su cuerpo, mientras que una lágrima caía bajo su rostro y la puerta se cerraba una vez más.

Muchas gracias por leer, se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, y eso :)

Besos y pies de limón para todos :)


End file.
